Delivered
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Sam and Dean, along with the four archangels, rescue a group of nephilim from a horde of Demons. It leaves them to wonder why they had decided they were going to be at this particular cave. You can't possibly expect them to have been on earth for so long and never have kids.


**So after listening to When You Believe from the Prince of Egypt in repeat for the last hour, this little thing popped into my head. **

* * *

The bunker was full of Angels. Clad in gold and silver armor, swords in the sheaths at their sides. After months of planning, they were about to siege the Demons stronghold, free the captives. Sam and Dean Winchester were clad in armor as well. It was actually a nice fit for them considering they had never worn armor before.

All four Archangels were together again. As one and all that. They were in their golden armor. Slight differences to the somewhat same designs is what told them apart. Michael had a large sword at his side, Lucifer had this glowing silver pitchfork, Raphael's armor was donned in lightening, And last but certainly not least, Gabriel's was the honest to god best. His included a golden horn strung over his should on a golden band, and a green sash that stretched from his right shoulder, around his waist, and back around.

Sam and Dean were in simply seraph armor. They were about to go to war with Abaddon and demon-kinds traitors. Now, they hadn't exactly met many Nephilim, but that is what they were getting ready to crash into Hell for Nephilim that had been captured and enslaved there. Normally Dean probably wouldn't have really cared. But children, when someone enslaves a child no matter their heritage or origin, its just wrong.

The four Archangel's and the two Winchesters hung back as garrison after garrison stormed into the dark cave like entrance. It wasn't until most were inside and Demons began pouring out did they jump into action. Honestly, thinking you could go up against four Archangel's and the two Winchesters and come out on top was simply put, a stupid idea. Nobody went against the four Archangel's and came out on top. The garrisons worked fast, destroying anything and anyone who got in their way. Michael eventually pulled back though, ordering his three brothers to do so as well.

"we will stop here"

"Why?"

He looked over at Dean silently, for a mere moment.

"Most of the garrison's have children in here, it would be wrong in getting in their way or stopping them"

Dean nodded his head and looked back at the darkening tunnel that lead into the cave. You could faintly hear the sounds of swords swooshing and screams of agony before everything went silent. Light filled the hallway towards the outside. More of the angels within the garrison's started to trickled outward, lining the walls like a barrier. Slowly but surely shadows began dancing across the rock. The shadows turned into bodies. Men, Women, Children, wearing rags covered in dirt and filth slowly walked forwards. The kids looked at the angels lining the walls cautiously. A little girl with curly greasy black hair stopped in front of Michael.

Sam had remembered reading somewhere that Nephilim were looked to be abominations. While he didn't think that Michael would save them all just to kill them again, you never really know with the angels. But his fears died away when the Archangel laid a hand upon the small girls head, cupping the back of it in a paternal way.

"Where is you father little one?"

Her eyes wandered over to one of the angels lining the wall nearest the entrance of the cave. Michael followed her line of sight and smiled as she turned and ran, somewhat clumsily, towards the tall angel. Sam hid his smile when the angel dropped its stance to swoop the little girl up into his arms. He hugged her close to his body and as tightly as he could, without harming her.

The large group of poor looking men, women, and children continued spilling out of the cave. Many of the adults disappeared as soon as they gained enough freedom. But many of the children ran to Angels lining the walls. Those who passed as adults but couldn't leave like the others walked passed them, dirty and tired, but happy for their freedom. They spared small hopeful smiles at them as they passed. Dean jumped at the flutter of wings behind him, announcing Castiel's arrival. He was dressed in the same armor as the other seraphs, except a bit different.

"All the demons were taken care of Michael"

"And Abaddon?"

Dean and Sam, both, wondered why he was so interested in this. Why all four seemingly ignored their presence now, watching the crowd coming out with more attention then they normally should.

"She got away sir"

Michael nodded at him, "We will find her, later, but she will pay"

A small boy with midnight dark hair, pale skin, and the bluest of eyes ran towards them. A huge smile on his bruised smudged face. The small group watched as Castiel stopped his comment and swooped down to catch the small boy before he fell to the ground. The tiny boy smiled at him, and imagine Dean's surprise when Castiel smiled back.

"Umm. Not to.. You know.."

"He is my son, Dean. Jeremiah"

The tiny boy, Jeremiah nodded his head. Castiel shushed him and laid it upon his shoulder with his free hand. It was kind of cute, the way Cas acted around his son. The others watched it with sad fascination, a if they were missing something. More children came running from the cave entrance. Some holding hands of teenagers and adults. A little boy with curly blonde ringlets bouncing on his head jogged into the light of the early morning. Dirt and dust smudged all over his small face and clothes.

Sam jumped when Lucifer's pitchfork fell from his hand, he took a running start. The little boy looked over in their direction, blue eyes clouded over in confusion for a mere moment.

"ADAM"

And suddenly, Lucifer was on kneeling in front of the boy as he ran into his chest. Tiny bare feet climbing up the chinks in the Archangels armor, arms wrapping around his neck. Lucifer wrapped him in his arms as he stood, gently guiding the small feet around his waist instead of in the chinks of his armor. Adam, as his name was, pulled back to look at him. It was like looking a prepubescent Greek god, to the human eye anyway.

Two brunettes, both looking about six, cautiously walked in front of the Archangel's. They looked down at them strangely as they passed. Until they stopped what seemed like miles away from Gabriel. One hid behind the other as he looked up at the much taller person. Gabriel glanced down and a sound of shock came from him. The two boys took that as a welcome call to run close and climb up the archangel's form. Fingers clasping around the straps and feet using the chinks in his armor as foot holes. Gabriel smiled at them and wrapped an arm around each bottom.

Two young boys, older then the twins and Adam, walked out hand in hand. Eyes squinting in the bright morning sun. One pale with black hair and the other dark with darker hair. They looked around silently, eyes scanning faces and people, until they spotted who they were searching for. Smiles spread across their faces as they ran towards the last to childless angels that remained on the grounds. Both, Michael and Raphael, stooped down and scooped up one of the two children. Michael held him close, nose buried in his dirty black hair taking in his scent before pulling back and settling the small boy on his hip, Raphael did much of the same.

The rest of the childless angels lining the walls marched out into the clearing, looking at the four archangels for orders.

"Find your children, you are further by dismissed"

They nodded as one and left. Some taking to the air others simply snapping out. They too, the Archangel's, snapped out, Michael rolled his eyes at their antics but held an arm out for both Winchesters to take. They grabbed on just in time to be swiftly snapped back to the bunker. Dean stumbled a little, and almost fell into a large tub that was in the middle of the room.

"Why is there-"

"They are filthy"

Gabriel was sitting on his knee's, as were Lucifer, Raphael, and Castiel, as the five children looked at the steaming water as if it was a snake waiting to bite them. The first to sigh was Lucifer, he picked up the tiny curly top and plopped him down in the tub. The others followed suit, snapping up toys for the youngsters to play with. After bath time they were lined up in front of Raphael, who healed even the smallest of scrapes and gave them the largest check ups either of the two humans had ever seen.

"Why won't they talk?"

They spared a look at Dean but quickly went back to cuddling their children, which in itself was just weird to witness.

"They are simply tired"

The hunter nodded. It made sense now, why they were so interested in that particular mine. They had kids in there. The two twins were curled up, one a top Gabriel's chest and the other curled around his arm into his side. Austin was wrapped up in a blanket settled in Michael's lap. Adam, was out like a light as Lucifer twirled the ringlets around his fingers. Isaiah was being rocked like a tiny baby in Raphael's arms. Jeremiah was already sleeping, like Adam, among Cas's arms and blankets.

Yep, they'd get Abaddon later.

* * *

**Yep! I know its a little different! I honestly don't like it as much as my other kid fics though! Don't know why! Buuuuuut.. What'd ya think! **


End file.
